<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interrupting puffball by displayheartcode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666558">interrupting puffball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode'>displayheartcode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnold is worried about Ginny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>interrupting puffball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anon asked for harry and ginny!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit,” Ginny mumbled. She twisted around in Harry’s arms. “Arnold, go back to bed.”</p><p>The Pygmy Puff released a ferocious squeak.</p><p>Harry shifted Ginny’s weight and tried to sidestep a picture frame that had fallen to the floor. “Does he think I’m hurting you?” The bedroom door was so close…</p><p>Arnold waddled to Harry’s feet and squeaked again. He bounced in place, attempting to show off his dull teeth as he became more distressed. The light pink fur fluffed up all over, and it reminded Harry of a decoration Aunt Petunia had once left in the wash.</p><p>Ginny unhooked her legs from around Harry and stood unsteadily. “I’m fine, sweetie,” she cooed, cupping her pet in her hands. “Harry and I are just playing a game.”</p><p>Harry leaned against the wall and cursed as Arnold started to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>